Uther révèle le secret
by Yaminoru
Summary: Vous souvenez vous de l'épisode où Uther rêvent en esprit ? Et si , il avait eu le temps de réveler le secret de Merlin ? Et si Arthur commettait l'erreur de bannir Merlin ? Présence de Merthur ! Yaoi.


Dans un monde de magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entre dans une pièce. En son centre, se trouve un trône en pierre, assis sur ce dernier, un homme vêtu en roi le fixe. Cet homme est légèrement transparent, le désignant comme un spectre. Tandis que le jeune homme, lui, est bel est bien vivant. Une discussion commence entre eux. Le spectre s'énerve, un bouclier s'élève dans les airs et va s'échouer sur le crâne de l'humain qui chute dans l'inconscience. Le spectre s'avance vers sa victime, se prépare à lui porter le coup de grâce mais une voix le coupa :

\- Uther ! Arrêtez ça !

\- Comment ose tu ? Tu n'es qu'un serviteur, que crois tu pouvoir faire ? S'énerve le spectre en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui intervient.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un simple serviteur ! Je suis bien plus que ça ?

Un banc s'élève, fonçant sur le jeune homme mais les yeux bleu de ce dernier virent à l'orange et le banc fut arrêté puis au sol.

\- Toi ? Un sorcier ? Et je t'ai mis au service d'Arthur ?! Tu as corrompu son cœur ! S'ecrie Uther en lévitan vers le sorcier.

\- Arthur est un plus grand, un plus vertueux roi que vous ne l'avez jamais été !

À ces paroles, les yeux du jeune homme se teintent à nouveau d'orange, ses mains en avant, il éjecte le spectre en arrière, le faisant traverser un mur. L'adolescent va rapidement voir si Arthur est vivant. Il l'est alors l'adolescent ne tarde pas à aller dans le couloir, il n'y trouve rien mais un bruit parvient derrière une porte. Il s'y approche, l'ouvre pour découvrir une réserve d'arme et entre dans l'espoir de trouver le spectre. Quand, soudain, un bruit attire son attention, il se retourne, voir des lance t s'élancer vers lui. Un cri lui échappe, les lances le coincent contre un mur, l'ayant un peu égratigner au niveau des hanches et de l'épaule. Le spectre s'approche de lui, prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce. Mais, à nouveau, une voix l'interrompt :

\- Merlin ! Père ! Arrêtez !

\- Arthur. Non !

\- Vous avez eu votre tour, maintenant, j'ai le mien.

Arthur lève une corne de brume : le moyen de renvoyer le spectre au royaume des morts puis le porte à ses lèvres pour souffler dedans.

\- Merlin est un sorcier ! S'écrit Uther avant de disparaître.

À cela, un grand silence se glisse dans la pièce. Les deux garçons se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Arthur ne sait s'il doit croire son père mais… ce dernier ne l'a jamais menti. Alors que, de son côté, Merlin sent la panique l'envahir, sa respiration s'accélère, tout comme son pou et ses larmes ruissellent le long de ses joues. Tout cela indique à Arthur que son père lui a révélé la vérité. Pourtant :

\- Est ce vrai ? Demande Arthur.

\- Sir… J-je n'ai fais Qu-que vous protégez. Je vous l-le jure… je…

\- Suffit les excuse ! Tu m'as menti ! Depuis tout ce temps, tu te joues de moi !

\- S-sir ! N-non je…

\- Suffit ! Le coupe t il à nouveau. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Quitte mon royaume !

Les yeux de Merlin virent à nouveau à l'orange, les lances reculent doucement, se déplantant du mur avant de chuter au sol. Et, sans attendre, Merlin disparu du regard d'Arthur. Ce dernier reste immobile un moment avant de soupirer et de partir vers sa chambre, voulant rester seul après cette trahison.

*****.

Une journée est passée, tout le château de questionne sur l'absence de leur souverain mais aussi sur celle de Merlin. Gaius fut le premier à oser frapper à la porte du roi et, après avoir reçu l'autorisation, à y entrer :

\- Que voulez-vous gaius ?

\- Je cherche Merlin… il n'est pas venu cette nuit, je m'inquiète.

\- Je l'ai bannis.

Gaius sent son cœur rater un battement, sa main se porte sur ce dernier alors que son vieil âge l'oblige à s'asseoir face à cette terrible nouvelle.

\- Puis je savoir pourquoi ? Demande le vieux médecin.

\- Il est un sorcier !

Arthur se lève, commençant à faire les cents pas avant de se retourner vers le médecin et de continuer :

\- Mais vous le savez ? N'est-ce pas ?! Il vivait avec vous ? Vous le protégiez ? Pourquoi ? Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Sir, calmez vous. Merlin n'a fait que vous protéger. Depuis qu'il a mit les pieds à kaamelott, il vous a guidé, vous êtes un meilleur roi, une meilleure personne grâce à lui… À chaque danger, il vous a protéger, au péril de sa vie.

\- Racontez moi. Je veux savoir.

Ce fut ainsi que le vieux médecin entrepris de narrer les histoires vécu par le jeune homme qu'il considère comme son fils. Arthur découvrit toute la vérité et, quand le médecin eut finit , Arthur le congédia avant de convoquer les hommes connaissant la véritable nature du sorcier. Il écouta leur histoire. Puis, à nouveau, se retrouva seul dans sa chambre.

 _Merlin m'a toujours cacher sa véritable nature mais il m'a toujours protégé. Toute les fois où je les traiter de lâche, où je les punis à cause de son retard, où je n'ai pas écouter ses conseils… Beaucoup d'hommes seraient déjà parti mais, lui, il est resté à mes côtés. Il a risqué sa vie en permanence pour moi. C'est moi le traître, pas lui… je suis celui qui a trahi notre amitié en ne remarquant pas sa véritable nature… En l'empêchant même d'être ce qu'il est alors que lui m'a toujours encouragé à être moi-même… La magie n'a pas noirci son être… non, à ce que j'ai compris, il est la magie, il fait partie d'elle alors… si je dois l'accepter, je devrais accepter chaque être de magie… Que faire ? Puis-je changer ainsi Kaamelott ? Dois-je le faire pour lui ? Il est celui qui m'a protégé, qui m'a guidé dans l'ombre sans jamais demander un retours. Il est mon meilleur ami… Il est même bien plus que ça… Depuis qu'il a but le poison à ma place, mes yeux ne remarquent que lui, mes pensées sont tournées que vers lui, mon cœur ne bat qu'en sa présence. Ha ! Je ne sais que faire… Devrais je le faire chercher ? Devrais je l'oublier ? Accepter la magie ? Continuer mon combat contre elle ?_

Arthur prit sa décision et se leva. Il se dirige vers la salle du trône et y convoqua tous ses chevaliers royaux. Ceux ci arrivent sans tarder et le roi prit parole :

\- Prenez des chevaliers avec vous et cherchez Merlin.

\- Oui, sir, s'exclame les chevaliers, tous heureux par cette décision.

Cette joie fit comprendre au roi combien tout le monde apprécie Merlin. À cela, une petite pointe de jalousie vient gratiner son cœur mais il n'en montre rien. Il observe juste ses chevaliers se mettre en chemin.

*****.

Des semaines sont passées, personne n'a réussi à trouver la moindre trace de Merlin. Tous les chevaliers sont au château. Tous le château semble touché par cette disparition. Les serviteurs ont moins d'entrain, les chevaliers sont moins à la fêtes, et le roi, lui, semble le plus touché. À chaque fois que ses chevaliers reviennent sans son serviteur, son cœur se meurt un peu plus. Il perd espoir. Il met ses devoirs royaux de côté.

En ce moment même, Arthur se trouve dans la salle du trône, écoutent un énième chevalier royau venant faire son rapport. Encore une fois, aucune trace du sorcier. Le roi en soupire.

\- Bien, continuez les recherches, ordonne le roi.

\- Sir, si Merlin ne souhaite pas être retrouvez, nous n'y arriverons pas.

\- Gauvain, tu été ami avec lui, sais tu où pourrait il être ? Même pas la moindre idée ?

\- J'ai été voir chaque lieu qu'il apprécie. Mais, il sait se faire discret, surtout avec ses pouvoirs. Même gaius ne sait où il se trouve. Les recherches ne servent à rien. Vous devriez vous demander pourquoi se cache t il.

\- Aurez t il peur que je cherche sa mort ?

\- Possible.

Un énième soupire échappe à Arthur avant qu'il ne congédie Gauvain.

 _Comment lui faire comprendre que je veux juste converser ? J'ai besoin de lui parler pour me décider. J'ai besoin de le voir, de sa présence à mes côtés ! D-_

Sa réflexion fut couper par les cloches : une attaque ! Vivement, il se lève pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Il court vers ses chevaliers pour s'informer et Leon ne tarde pas à lui répondre :

\- Morgana nous attaque avec l'armée d'Odins.

Sans tarder Arthur donne les directives : des chevaliers sont chargés de mettre les citoyens en sécurité tandis que les autres doivent combattre les ennemis. La bataille est lancer.

*****.

Des heures durant, les chevaliers de Kaamelott ont combattu contre les chevaliers d'Odin et ce n'est pas fini. Arthur se bat également. Il tue un ennemi quand Morgana se présente devant lui. Elle lève une main, collant son frère contre un mur, lui empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Ta fin est proche cher frère. Je vais enfin régner sur Kaamelott !

\- Kaamelott ne se laissera jamais faire ! Même sans moi !

Un ricanement échappe à morgana qui n'y croit pas alors qu'elle sort une dague, voulant avec le plaisir de tuer son frère de ses propres mains. Elle s'approche de lui, se poste devant lui. Les chevaliers environnant s'élancent vers eux mais sont projetés en arrière. Pourtant, ils se relèvent et reviennent vers leur roi. Ce dernier essaye de bouger. Morgana lève la dague quand un éclair s'abat devant elle. Sous la surprise, elle lâche son arme, et recule. Tous dû fermer les yeux à cause d'une vive lumière et, quand ils purent ouvrir les yeux, tous furent surpris. En effet, devant le roi se trouve Merlin. Ce dernier est amaigrie, ses vêtements déchirés mais, pourtant, il se tient devant Arthur, prêt à le protéger.

\- Arthur est sous ma protection ! Morgana, abandonne ! Arthur peut libérer la magie. Il n'est pas Uther, laisse lui une chance.

\- Je peux aussi le faire ! Le trône me revient !

\- Tu as commis trop d'atrocités pour cela ! Morgana… si tu prends le pouvoir, tu libèreras la magie. Mais donneras tu une limite ? Lassera tu la magie noir gagner sur la magie blanche ? Et les êtres dans magie ? Les laisseras tu vivre ? Où les oppresseras tu comme nous le sommes maintenant ? Ton cœur doit se purifier avant de pouvoir gouverner.

Un silence s'en suit. Les combats autours d'eux se sont arrêtés, tous les regard tourné vers eux. Arthur fixe Merlin. Merlin le sent. Néanmoins, il ne se retourne pas, soutenant le regard de Morgana. Celle-ci semble réfléchir. Merlin est persuadé qu'elle peut faire le bon choix.

\- Morgana. Tu peux gouverner au côté d'arthur, retrouver Guenièvre. Elle doit te manquer, non ? Elle, elle attend ton retour. Elle fait encore le ménage dans ta chambre, prend soin de tes vêtements. Kaamelott est ta maison. Tu es la sœur d'Arthur

\- Et toi ? Ne t'es tu pas fait bannir à cause de tes pouvoirs ? Alors que tu lui sert de chien de garde depuis des années.

\- Moi, je ne compte pas. Je ne suis qu'un laquais.

\- C'est faux ! Intervient Arthur. J'ai envoyé mes hommes te chercher pour te ramener ! Je t'ai bannis sous l'énervement mais je souhaite que tu reviennes.

Surpris, Merlin détourné son attention de la sorcière pour se tourner vers Arthur. Ce dernier semble sincère, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été alors qu'il tourne son attention vers sa sœur :

\- Ma sœur, tu peux également revenir. Tu es là princesse de Kaamelott. Pour l'instant, la magie n'est pas autorisé mais j'arrêterais la chasse au sorcier. Elle sera de nouveau autorisée quand nous aurons des lois spécial pour eux. Je souhaite la paix dans mon royaume. Pour les humains comme les sorciers.

Tous les êtres présents furent des plus surpris. Morgana en relâcha sa prise sur Arthur. Alors que Merlin se tourne vers la princesse, attendant sa réponse. Le sorcier finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher de Morgana. Il va lui attraper doucement les mains , lui demandant de, au moins, réfléchir à la proposition car elle lui manque. Merlin la considère toujours comme son amie. Morgana fut prise de doute et disparu dans de la fumée. Merlin en fut soulager. Cependant, il ne put pas profiter longtemps de cette joie car il sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience. Sans même avoir eu le temps d'entendre Arthur et tous les chevaliers hurler son prénom.

*****.

Merlin dans les bras, Arthur se hâte d'aller dans sa propre chambre pour le poser dans son lit. Pas longtemps après, les chevaliers arrivent avec Gaius et Guenièvre. Tous sont affoler alors le médecins se presse d'aller aux côtés de son fils de cœur. Il commence à l'examiner mais les hommes qui l'entours ne font que le stresser alors il s'empresse de demander :

\- tourner en rond ne sert guère. Il y a encore des hommes d'Odins, vous avez à faire.

À contre cœur, les chevaliers durent sortir de la pièce pour aller s'avérer. Mais Arthur reste, alors Gaius se tourne vers lui en soulevant un sourcils. Le roi en grogne de mécontentement avant de partir sous la demande silencieuse. Il se doit de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Merlin. Même si son coeur reste au côté du sorcier.

Les directives du roi son donner. Les blessés sont pris en charge. Les feu sont étant. Les morts ramener à un seul endroit. Le calme 'ne revient que le lendemain matin. Et, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, Arthur se presse dans sa chambre.

\- Gaius ?

Mais le médecin ne fut pas la silhouette proche du lit. Non, il s'agit de Morgana. Encore méfiant, Arthur place une main sur l'étui de son arme. Alors que sa sœur va placer une main dans les cheveux de l'inconscient :

\- À cause de toi, il est affamé. User de ses pouvoirs ont réduit à néant ses dernières forces. Il ira mieux après une ou deux journées de repos.

\- Je m'assurais qu'il soit au repos la semaine qui suit.

\- Je doute qu'il accepte de ne rien faire, intervient Gaius en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je lui donnerais d'autres responsabilité alors, annonce Arthur.

\- Lesquels ? Demande Gaius.

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseiller en sorcellerie. Je dois me renseigner sur cela. D'ailleurs, Morgana, j'aimerais que tu tiennes le même rôle que lui. En plus d'être la princesse, évidemment.

\- Pourquoi me donnez cette nouvelle chance ? Après mes actes ? Questionnent Morgana.

\- Merlin est convaincu que tu as encore de la bontée. De plus, tu es ma sœur. Joins toi à kaamelott. Rentre à la maison.

\- Je vais rester, déclare la sorcière. Mais, si ton règne ne me plaît guère, tu le seras et en subira les conséquences.

Arthur en fut heureux. Il s'avance vers Morgana pour la prendre dans ses bras bien que celle ci ne lui retourne aucunement l'étreinte.

*****.

Deux joues sont passés. Merlin est toujours inconscient. Arthur reste à ses côtés la nuit. Alors que, le jour, il s'occupe des traités, de faire les nouvelles réformes avec la magie. Heureusement, la plupart des chevaliers le suivent et l'aident dans sa tâche. Quand à morgana, elle a reprit son ancienne chambre et son ancienne domestique : Guenièvre. Malgré ce qui c'est produits, elles sont réussi à retrouver leur proximité.

Le soir s'annonce, Arthur quitte la salle de trône pour rejoindre sa chambre. Comme la veille, il s'assoit sur la chaise poser à côté de son lit. Il glisse une main dans les cheveux de Merlin, l'observant quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

\- aller, Merlin, réveil toi. Tu as assez dormi. Il faut que tu mange. … Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir les yeux ! … Je t'autoriserais deux jours de congés.

\- … je pourrais faire ce que je veux ? Murmure la voix faible du sorcier.

Arthur se fige quelques secondes avant d'aider Merlin à se redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Idiot ! Tu as pris ton temps ! Je devrais te mettre au pilori pour ça.

\- Et mes jours de congés ?

\- Tu les passeras à mes côtés pour que je puisse surveiller tes agissements.

Merlin s'enlève à contre cœur de l'étreinte de son roi, son sourire malicieux en place. Il allait se moquer de la soudaine protection d'Arthur mais deux lèvres sur les siennes le coupa. Merlin écarquille les yeux, son cœur arrêtant de battre quelques secondes. À cette non-réaction, Arthur recule de quelques millimètres pour contempler le regard de son serviteur. Il ne sur comment interpréter les rougeurs de ce dernier.

\- merl-...

Ce fut à son tour d'être couper par deux lèvres. Il ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. Il passe ses bras autours de la taille de Merlin. Ce dernier plaçant ses bras autours du cou d'Arthur. Les paupières se ferment. Leur corps se colle. Leur baisser s'intensifie. Leur lèvres s'entrouvrent. Leur langue se rencontre. Leurs mains finissent par se promener sur l'autre.

Ce ne fut que quand l'oxygène fut nécessaire que leurs lèvres se séparent. Pourtant, leurs yeux restent clos. Leur front se colle. Leur bout du nez se frôle. Ils savourent cet instant. Avant que leur voix ne résonnent d'une seule mélodie :

\- je t'aime/ je vous aime.

Leurs yeux s'ouvrent enfin, un petit rire s'échappant des lèvres du roi :

\- je pense que tu peux arrêtée le vouvoiement quand nous sommes seuls.

\- Cela ne va pas insulter votre arrogance princière ?

\- Royal, je suis ton roi. Et je t'ordonne de me tutoyer.

\- V-Tu es bien plus que mon roi. Tu es ma destinée. Nous sommes les faces d'une même pièce. Je suis né pour te protéger.

\- Comment ça ?

Merlin allait raconter leur destiné commune quand son ventre se mit à grogner, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. À nouveau, Arthur en rigole avant de se lever pour réclamer à un serveur qui passait par là de quoi se nourrir.

Quand le serviteur ramène la nourriture, Arthur prend le plateau pour le ramener à son sorcier. Il s'assit à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras avant de manger avec lui. Pendant le repas, Merlin raconte donc leur destiné et avoue que, jamais, il n'aurait pensé que ses sentiments pour Arthur évolue en amour et, encore moins, que ce soit réciproque…

Le repas terminé, Arthur pose le plateau au sol, enlève des vêtements en trop puis se glisse dans les draps. Une fois bien installé, Merlin se glisse dans ses bras. Un dernier baiser, un dernier mot d'amour et tout deux sont accueillis dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain sera riche en émotions. Tout comme les jours suivant. Mais, au final, la paix entre les sorciers et les humains sera retrouver. Merlin et Arthur vivront heureux, toujours ensemble jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
